UN AMOR IMPARABLE (FANFICTION STRAWBERRY PANIC)
by Nico18
Summary: HOLA A LOS QUE VEN ESTE FANFICTION MIO 7W7 ESPERO QUE SI LO VAN A LEER APOYARME EN ESTA HISTORIA SI LES GUSTO, MI PRIMER FANFICTION DE SHIZUMAXNAGISA ASÍ QUE ACÁ LES DEJO LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, ADIOS!


_**Un amor imparable**_

 _DESPUES DE LA CELEBRACION DE LAS NUEVAS ETOILE:_

 _-Shizuma-sama… la amo.- y me le declare a el amor de mi vida, después de tiempo._

 _-Nagisa… también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo…-mi corazón se aceleró a mil._

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE: NAGISA_

 _-Tamao-chan… perdón…-perdón amiga, apenas me doy cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí._

 _-Nagisa-chan, no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, puedes entrar al cuarto- entre al cuarto, todo estaba oscuro y un tanto desorganizado pero cuando vi a Tamao-chan, su cara reflejaba tristeza, desolación y… un corazón roto._

 _-Donde estuviste Nagisa-chan?- porque muestra una sonrisa sabiendo que su corazón solo está llorando?._

 _-Pues… estuve con Shizuma-sama_

 _-Ah! Qué bien por ti Nagisa-chan, por fin estas con la persona que te gusta!- pero tú no…_

 _-_ _pero tú no_ _\- lo dije susurrándolo._

 _-Que dijiste Nagisa-chan?- no me escucho, Mejor lo digo más alto._

 _-PERO TU NO!- lo dije lo más fuerte que pude._

 _-Que dices Nagisa-chan!?- tenía una cara con nerviosismo y tristeza._

 _-Yo ya sé que te gusto…y ya te lo había dicho - la habitación se quedó en silencio cuando baje la cabeza en esa última frase._

 _-Tama- vi lagrimas salir de sus ojos, eso me entristeció mucho._

 _-Nagisa-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, tienes que seguir adelante con Shizuma-sama._

 _-Pero Tamao-chan…- sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que nunca vi antes, estaba muy triste así que le dijo lo primero que me llegara a la mente._

 _-No me interesa que estés enamorada de mi Tamao-chan, yo nunca te dejare, ya que eres mi mejor amiga- se lo dije lo mejor que pude a Tamao-chan con un abrazo._

 _-Gracias Nagisa-chan…- sus lágrimas ya estaban parando, poco a poco._

 _-Ya deja de llorar, vamos al comedor! Es hora de comer!- levante todos mis ánimos y se lo dije para alegrarla._

 _-Bueno Nagisa-chan, a comer- así se dice Tamao-chan!._

 _Llegando al comedor nos encontramos con las nuevas etoiles, Amane y Hikari, pero… a Hikari se le veía triste, como si algo hubiera pasado y me dio curiosidad y termine preguntándole a susurros._

 _-_ _Hikari, que te ocurre?._

 _-_ _Después de la comida te lo digo…_

 _-Bueno es hora de ir a comer, vamos hikari- dijo Amane con una cara muy seria._

 _-Bueno…_

 _\- Que le pasa a Hikari, Nagisa-chan?._

 _-Me va a decir después de la comida._

 _-Bueno, yo te acompaño._

 _SHIZUMA_

 _-Miyuki, perdóname, me Salí sin permiso jeje- le dije a Miyuki que tenía una cara más enojada que la del propio demonio._

 _-NO TE HAGAS LA CHISTOSITA SHIZUMA! SOLO TE LO PERDONO PORQUE YA VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTUDIAR!- dijo una Miyuki tan enojada como siempre y tenia una cara de ogro enojado._

 _-Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes Miyuki- puse la cara más tierna que pude pero parece que no funciono._

 _-Shizuma, ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, solo con las demás chicas rendidas a tus pies- decía Miyuki frotándose la cara- ahora dime, donde estuviste con Nagisa-san ayer, que apenas regresas._

 _-Fuimos a la casa del campo y nos quedamos allá para que no fuéramos populares con preguntas._

 _-No le hiciste nada a Nagisa-san, cierto?- me dijo con una cara seria._

 _-Ammm… solo fueron pequeños detalles, jeje- intente ocultar que paso esa noche._

 _-Shizuma, dime directamente que le hiciste a Nagisa-san- me sentía como un ratón acorralado por un gato._

 _-Pues tuvimos… tuvimos, tuvimos…- no le quiero decir!._

 _-*Tuvimos…* ?._

 _-_ _Relaciones sexuales._

 _\- Qué?._

 _-Relaciones sexuales, y ella se dejó, así que no me arrestes!._

 _-Qué?!- Miyuki estaba tan asombrada que pareciera que la boca se le fuera a caer._

 _-Primero con Kaori y ahora Nagisa-san! Pareces prostituta, Shizuma!._

 _-Sabias lo que hice con kaori!- Miyuki se puso más roja que un tomate._

 _-Pues cuando ustedes dos se fueron, yo las fui a buscar… y me encontré con ustedes dos teniendo relaciones sexuales…- creo que la cara de Miyuki no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba._

 _-Hay, pobre de ti Miyuki, y no me digas prostituta!- me enoje he hice un puchero con mi boca._

 _-Bueno, pero vamos al comedor que ya es hora, prostitu… digo, Shizuma- se te hubiera salido unas dos letras más y veras que para mañana no existes Miyuki._

 _ASI CONCLUYE MI PRIMER CAPITULO, SI NO LES GUSTO, BUENO, SI LES GUSTO, GRACIAS (ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA) QUIERO SEGUIR SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA PERO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI SIGO O NO, AH! UNA COSA MAS, SI NO LES GUSTARON LAS PAREJAS, ESPEREN QUE SI SUBO OTRO CAPITULO SE DARAN CUENTA QUE HAY MAS PAREJAS (YA LO TENGO PLANEADO) SI TUVE ALGUN ERROR CUANDO ESCRIBI ES MEJOR AVISAR (HACE 4 MESES VI EL ANIME) ASI QUE ME DESPIDOOO RECUERDEN A NICO!._

 _NICO NICO NII!._

 _A SALIR PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DEL ANIME._

 _USO PALABRAS FUERTES YA QUE PUEDEN HABER MENORES DE EDAD (IGUAL QUE YO, PERO NO PONGAN CUIDADO 7W7)._

 _3\. ME DESPIDO CON UN NICO NICO NII (si quedaron con intriga, apoyenmen en esta historia por favor)._


End file.
